Return
by Remmie Lupin-Black
Summary: AU. Luke's been keeping a secret from everyone but will this secret spell doom for the Rebellion or bring back one that had strayed from the path years ago? Slash MPREG
1. Child of Hope, Return to the Light

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Have you ever wondered what the sound of a broken heart sounds like? Well, Luke Skywalker knew and to tell the truth, he wished he hadn't. Luke wrapped his arms around himself and tried his hardest not to sob; Wedge and him had just parted ways and it wasn't what Luke had wanted. He had tried to explain himself to Wedge when he demanded where he had been when he hadn't met up with the rest of the fleet but Wedge just wouldn't listen. Mon Mothma and the others of the Rebellion High Command had accepted his reasoning for not joining up with the rest of the fleet; they hadn't punished him for doing it either.

"Luke?" came a quiet voice. Luke looked up to see the rest of Rogue Squadron standing in the doorway; he gave them a smile but he knew he couldn't fool them. Tycho Celchu swore while Gavin Darklighter moved to Luke's side; the older man embraced the younger pilot and Luke lost all composure and broke down. Gavin rocked back and forth, trying to soothe away Luke's pain; Wes Janson and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian were trying to prevent Tycho, who was the oldest out of all of Rogue Squadron, from going off and hunting Wedge down. Everyone knew that if anyone messed with the younger pilots belonging to Rogue, then they had to answer to Tycho and not many wanted to answer to the Rebel pilot. Dack Fel stood with Gavin, trying to help their commanding officer. "I take it he didn't take the news well" Gavin said, gently.

"I --- I couldn't even tell him" Luke sobbed, "he hates me for deserting you when you really needed me. I --- I tried, Gav, honest I did". Gavin's heart broke at the sight of Luke's heart-wrenched face and he wanted nothing more to pulverize Wedge Antilles right then and there. Tycho moved in and took Luke from Gavin arms and made the younger man look at him.

"Listen to me, Luke, and listen good" Tycho said, sternly, "you ain't did nothing wrong, ya understand. None of us blame you for what happened and even if you had been there, it would have been two lives lost instead of one". Luke nodded and clenched his eyes shut.

"I know, I know" Luke cried, "but it still hurts". Tycho hugged the smaller man close; Luke buried himself in the embrace. Rogue Squadron gathered around, ready to support one of their own. "Please, please, don't hate Wedge for this".

"Yeah, Kid, we won't hate him" Tycho promised. Luke gave him a smile and rested his head against Tycho's shoulder, whimpering.

* * *

Wedge noticed the dark looks being sent his way from the rest of Rogue Squadron but said nothing of it; he sat down beside Tycho, who was staring straight ahead, watching Mon Mothma and Princess Leia speak to one another. Wedge noticed that Luke was sitting beside General Rieekan, dressed all in black; the slightly younger man looked pale and depressed. Every now and then, Rieekan would ask Luke if everything was alright but the Jedi-in-training would just smile and go back to staring out into space.

Mon Mothma stood before the gathering of pilots and personnel. "Princess Leia and Commander Skywalker will be leaving us for six months" Mon Mothma spoke in her quiet and gentle way. "They will doing an undercover mission to rescue Captain Solo; in the mean time, the Rebel Fleet will be separated and continue its designated missions. In six months time, the Fleet will convene at Sullust where we will plan a new attack against the Empire. Dismissed". Pilots started to file out and Wedge saw no more of Luke; who had disappeared in the throngs of pilots.

* * *

Tatooine . . .

Six months later . . .

Luke hunched over a refresher and heaved out the contents of his stomach; he ignored the concern vocals of his two droids, C-3P0, and R2-D2. Luke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood, flushing the refresher; he was in his eight month and often used to the Force to dissuade people into believing that he was carrying a child which often lead to him being sick. "You best be going, Threepio" Luke advised, "I don't want to make you late".

"But Master Luke, sir" Threepio protested, "you aren't well and-----"

"Threepio, I'll be alright" Luke answered, sitting down at the table. The base of operations for resucing Han had been Obi-Wan's old home, which was still in good condition with all things considering. "Go, I need you and Artoo to rely my message to Jabba". Both Droids began to leave slowly, each wanting to voice their concerns to the Jedi but knew it was hopeless. Luke watched his companions and rubbed at his large stomach; Threepio and Artoo had kept his secret well, neither droid revealing what they really saw. Luke rubbed at his face then looked down his bump; he couldn't hardly believe that inside of him, a child was growing. He hadn't asked for the gender of the baby, wanting it to be a surprise for when the baby was to be delivered but he had names already picked out. It would be Ben or Anakin if the baby was a boy and Padme or Shmi if it was girl; he had no idea where the name Padme came but it struck a chord within him. Luke looked at the glaring suns that hung over Tatooine and sighed; within in two days time, Han would be back amongst them and would probably want to put Wedge into his grave.

It hurt thinking about his former lover; it hurt badly. Luke shook his head and trailed his fingers down his bump, and smiled as he felt the baby reach out and touch where his fingers were. Luke had already made contact with his unborn child through the Force though the little one couldn't exactly speak back, but reassured it's parent through feelings. Luke would love this child no matter what; he didn't see it as a burden but as a gift that Wedge gave to him. A gift that Luke would treasure always.

* * *

Luke made his way through the dark corridors of Jabba's palace; he had felt a tremor through the Force and knew something was up. Luke made a subtle movement with his hand and the guards moved back to their place, never having realized that he was there. Luke was prevented from entering Jabba's audience chambers by the Hutt's majordomo, Bib Fortuna. Luke fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Twi'lek; he befriend a number of Twi'leks that were pilots and officers in the Rebellion and none of them were like this one.

"You will take me to Jabba, now" Luke said, influencing the Twi'lek to his biding through use of the Force. Luke felt a twinge of guilt for doing this; he never felt right in over-riding one's free will and that is why he never did it that often. The Twi'lek responded and beckoned Luke to follow; Luke was thankful for his cloak that was wrapped around his frame, hiding his growing child from view. Luke came to a stop before Jabba as Fortuna woke the massive large Hutt; Leia was perched before him, dressed in some revealing outfit. Luke had to sqaush the anger in him that was caused by Leia's imprisonment. Luke listened to the argument between Jabba and Fortuna before speaking in his soft and gentle voice; "I must be allowed to speak" Luke said, still influencing Fortuna but that did little to help him. Luke pulled away his hood, revealing his boyish face and his youth; "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me".

Jabba laughed his booming laugh and Luke felt fear rising in his stomach but he masked his face. "I am leaving with Captain Solo and his friends" Luke replied to Jabba, understanding what the Hutt had spoken to him. "You may either profit from it or be destoryed, that is your choice; I warn you not to underestimate my powers". Luke could feel the Force screaming at him and before he knew it, Luke was tumbling down a tunnel and landed on his feet in some strange pit. All around the Force was screaming at him and Luke could distantly hear the squeals of the guard that had fallen down with him. Strange sounds alerted Luke to something and he watched, in growing, horror as a mechanical door lifted up and fiersome Rancor emerged. Luke could feel his child's terror and sent reassuring emotions to the unborn babe; Luke watched in fascinating horror as the Rancor devored the guard alive. Luke, unconciously, took a step back and was surprised to find that the Rancor did not pounce on him but peer at him, strangely. The Rancor squatted down until it was face to face with Luke, it sniffed at him; Luke could hear the deafening silence coming from above in the audience chamber. Timidly, Luke touched the Rancor with the Force which caused the Rancor to give yip in happiness, or something akin to that.

Luke heard a roar of outrage and knew it came from Jabba and Luke saw a metal door behind the cage that held the Rancor and several guards appeared. Luke's newfound friend turned and roared at the guards and made to attack but Luke touched the Rancor's arm, causing it to stop. "It's okay" Luke stated, gently, "I'll come back for you"; Luke moved passed the Rancor, who whimpered and leaned down and nuzzled Luke's back, gently. Luke gave the terrifying beast a smile and left with the guards; Luke was greeted by Han and Chewie. "Han, are you okay?"

"Never better" Han replied, "together again, huh. How are we doing?"

"Oh, same as always" Luke answered, "Chewie, you okay?" The Wookiee gave an positive bark; the three were brought to a halt before Jabba, who was shouting angrily in Huttese with Threepio translating.

"The Almighty Jabba the Hutt has ordered that you are to be terminated, immediately" Threepio spoke, his voice quivering if that was even possible for a droid. Luke gave the Droid an encouraging smile.

"Good, I hate long waits" Han piped up.

"You will be taken out to the Sea of Dunes and there you will be fed to the Almighty Sarlaac" Threepio continued.

"That doesn't sound so bad" Han said to Luke, who should only shake his head. If Han only knew, if he only knew.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years". Luke spared a look at Han, noticing that the former smuggler had turned a right shade of white and muttered something that sounded like 'On second thought, I'll pass'. Luke looked at the large Hutt, his blue eyes piercing.

"You should have bargained, Jabba" Luke stated, quietly. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make". Luke let himself be dragged away with Han and Leia.

* * *

The rescue had gone well andLuke was headed back to Dagobah to confer with Yoda. Luke watched as the elder Jedi hobbled around the outside of his home; Luke never realized how old the diminutive Master looked until this moment. "Wear that sad expression for me, do you?" Yoda said, smiling.

"I'm sorry" Luke said, gently. "I never should have left Dagobah to try and help Han and Leia but I couldn't just sit back and watch them suffer like that". Yoda looked at the young man that he had taken as his Apprentice; he took Luke's gloved hand in his small clawed hand and studied the youthful face.

"And suffer you have not?" Yoda asked. Luke removed his hand and looked away; "hurt you have been. Vader, what did he tell you?"

"That he was my father" Luke whispered, he looked back at the Jedi Master. "Is that true, Master Yoda?"

"Your father he is" Yoda said, sadly, "unfortunate this is".

"Unfortunate that I know the truth!" Luke said, "why didn't you tell me? Did you think that I would join him? Join the Dark Side?" Luke stood and turned away, rubbing at his eyes.

"_You must not blame Yoda, Luke_" came a gentle voice. Luke looked up to see his former teacher standing amongst the trees before joining them. "_It was not our decision for you not to know who your father is_". Ben sat down beside Yoda gazing up at the young man that was so much like his father in the physical sense but so much like his mother; "_your mother wanted you to be protected and made Yoda and I swear that we would never tell you the truth_".

"My mother?" Luke echoed.

"_Padme Naberrie-Skywalker_" Ben replied, "_she was the one that named you and your sister_". Luke looked at Ben and Yoda, confused; "_it was a plan to protect you two. At the moment you were born, you were separated from each other and hidden away from your father and the Emperor. The Emperor knew, as did your mother and us, that if Anakin Skywalker should sire any children then they would be a threat to him. That is why your sister remains hidden_".

Something clicked in his mind. "Leia" Luke gasped, "Leia's my sister!" Ben and Yoda nodded; Luke rested against a nearby tree and rubbed at his temples.

"_Your Intuition gives you credit, Luke_" Ben said.

"I suppose" Luke replied, "but this is going to cause some difficulties when I am to face Vader again". Luke sighed and turned his back against the two Jedi.

"And being with child will not?" Yoda inquired. Luke blanched and turned around, quickly; he tried to stammer out an explaination but it was waved away. "Mad, we are not; wish we did that this occurred later, though". Ben beckoned for Luke to approach him; Luke sat down on a log beside the Force-spirit. Luke could almost feel Ben's fingers as he ran his transparent fingers through Luke's blonde locks.

"Ben? Why did you tell me that Vader betrayed and murdered my father?" Luke asked.

"_When Anakin was seduced by the Dark side, he stop being Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader_" Ben replied, "_it's almost as if the Dark side created a persona that over took and extinguished the bright mind of Anakin. So, what I told was true . . . from a certain point of view_". Luke nodded, he rubbed at his stomach; Ben smiled slightly attracting Luke's curiousity once again. "_I never noticed how much of your mother is in you. When she was upset or something was bothering her, she too would rub at her stomach when she was pregnant. Padme was a very dear friend_".

"I wish I could have known her" Luke admitted.

"Succeed you have in facing Vader and the Emperor" Yoda said, "to Naboo, you shall go. To the Lake country, your Family still lives". Luke looked at Yoda, shocked; he hadn't expected to learn that he still had family out there besides his father and newly discovered sister.

"_Your grandfather, Jobal Naberrie, still lives in the Naberrie Estates in the Lake Country_" Ben replied, "_your uncle, Padriac Naberrie, lives there with him with his wife, Keola, and their two children. Your Aunt, Sola Naberrie, and her family live in the Capital city but they visited quite regularly_".

"Time for you to go it is" Yoda said, "time to face what the Force has created for you". Luke nodded and headed to his X-Wing and boarded, he turned one last time watching as Yoda faded from existence. Ben waved his goodbye before he too faded from existence; Luke climbed into the cockpit of his X-Wing.

"Let's go, Artoo" Luke ordered, "we have a meeting to get to".

* * *

Luke descended the stairs, dressed head to toe in black; he smiled and hugged Leia as she got up. She pulled back and frowned questioning him what was wrong but Luke just smiled and shook his head; he grabbed Han's hand as it was offered to him, smiling up at the older man that had become an older brother. "How are ya, Han?" Luke questioned. Admiral Ackbar's voice called an end to the little reunion with his command to battlestations; Luke saw Wedge look at him, his eyes full of pain but shuffle out with the rest of Rogue Squandron. Luke looked back to his sister and friend, who shooed him after Wedge; Luke grinned and darted away. Leia sighed and leaned against Han, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope Luke and Wedge make-up" Leia admitted, "I can't stand that pain in Luke's eyes". Han pressed a kiss to Leia's head for his reply but Han felt the same as she did; it took all his will power not to kill Wedge when he learned how the two had separated. Of course, the fact that Tycho and the other Rogues had always kept Wedge company might have been a factor as well.

* * *

Luke searched around for Wedge and let out a squeak of surprisement as he was yanked into a nearby room and pulled up against a solid and bulky body. Luke looked up into the dark eyes of Wedge, who smiled somewhat. "Not much of a Jedi, are ya?" Wedge teased, but quickly sobered. "Luke, I --- I wanna apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have questioned why you left".

Luke let his arms slip around Wedge's trim waist as he felt Wedge's arms come around his own body. "I guess I was just worried" Wedge replied, "when you didn't show up. I didn't know what to think and then when you arrived back with Leia all battered up and missing your hand, I just lost it. I took all my frustrations out on you when you really didn't deserve it". Wedge sighed and looked away only to have his face brought back by Luke's hand.

"You weren't the only one that chewed me out" Luke said, "the other Rogues chewed me out as well. Well, not as bad as you but they did give me hell; I wanted to tell you were I was going, Wedge, but I thought it safer for you not to know. The Emperor hunts down and murders Force-sensitives; in a really unordothox way, I was really just protecting myself from the Emperor".

"I know, I know" Wedge answered. "Can you ever forgive me?" Luke smiled and rested his head against Wedge's shoulder, happy to feel the body of his lover once again.

"I forgave you all those months ago" Luke whispered. Wedge rested his head against Luke's and hugged the smaller man closer; Luke pulled away and looked up at Wedge. "We better go, I've got to meet up with the others"; Wedge nodded but leaned down and gently placed a kiss to Luke's lips. Luke leaned in, his hand sidling up Wedge's neck and cupped the other's cheek. They pulled back and stared at each other; Wedge pulled out something from one of the pockets of his flight suit and slid it onto Luke's real hand. It was a plain silver ban; Luke looked at Wedge, questioning, but noticed an identical band on Wedge's finger.

"When we get through this, and I know we will" Wedge said, "I want us to get married. I know Jedi aren't allowed but------". Wedge was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I accepted" Luke replied, "I think it's time that the Jedi began to adapt to the moving time around them". Luke gave Wedge a quick kiss and left the room, disappearing down the hall; Wedge headed off in the different direction.

* * *

Luke stood out in the night air, listening to the night around him. The Forest Moon of Endor was truly beautiful; so different from his home world. Luke looked to where Leia was approaching him; "Luke, what's wrong?" Leia inquired, gently. Luke looked at the night scene around him before looking at Leia.

"Vader is here" Luke replied, "and I have to face him". Leia looked aghasted and tried to reason Luke into fleeing; "Leia, he's my father and I have to face him. Not because I want to but because I need to. This has long been in the making, it's just something that one can't escape".

"But Luke------" Leia tried but was silenced by Luke's finger to her lips.

"Please, Leia, just trust me" Luke replied. "I want you to take care of Han and the others when you go the Generator tomorrow".

"Luke, I don't understand" Leia said, confused. Luke smiled and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"You will" Luke replied. He pressed a kiss to Leia's forehead and turned to leave, ignoring the inkling Force Presence of his sister. He heard Leia gasp and choke back a sob but Luke had a mission to do.

* * *

Luke stood before his father as he brought before him, his hands bound. Luke said nothing as his father waved away the guard that had brought Luke before him; Luke watched impassively as his father examined his own created Lightsaber. Vader looked to his son as if to questioned him but Luke shook his head; "I know what you're going to say, Father" Luke replied, "and part of me wishes to join you but you know as well I, that I cannot betray what I truly believe. And I know part of you doesn't want to bring me to the Emperor but you know that you must. It is the working of the Force". Luke looked out into the Forest before looking up to his father's masked face. Luke raised his bound hands and touched the mask; Vader grasp his son's wrist and gently lowered the younger's arm. "Some part of me is glad to know that my father is truly alive" Luke admitted, "but another part is horrified at what you have become and still wishes that I could still believe in that innocent lie Ben told me".

"Come, we must not keep the Emperor waiting" Vader said, "he will complete your training".

"I'll never turn, Father, you know that" Luke said, gently.

"You don't know the power of the Dark side" Vader said. Blue eyes looked up at Vader; color of his own eyes but were very similar to his late wife's. Luke dropped his head and sighed.

"Then my father is truly dead" Luke whispered. He turned and headed toward turbo lift where Storm troopers were waiting; he looked over at Vader one last time before entering the lift. Vader leaned against the railing and gazed at Luke's Lightsaber; how could his son look so much like him but be so much like his mother was beyond him. Vader felt a wave of grief as he thought about his beloved Padme; Vader shook that thought from his mind. He couldn't afford to be weak not now. Vader turned and headed to the turbo lift.

* * *

Palpatine gazed at the younger Skywalker as his servant and the boy entered his audience chambers. The boy looked so much his father before he was placed in his life suit shortly after his battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. "Welcome, Young Skywalker" Palpatine greeted, "I don't think you will be needing those". Palpatine flicked a finger and the wrist binds dropped from Luke's wrists, who rubbed at his wrists. Vader handed his son's lightsaber over to Palpatine, who examined it with a critcal eye. He looked up at Luke, who standing as far as he could away from Palpatine but not that far from his father. There was something off about the boy but Palpatine couldn't place it; he tried to prob the the boy's mind and was immediately met with strong mental shields and a glare on the boy's face.

"You will stay out of my mind, Your Highness" Luke ordered. "Just because you've enslaved my father doesn't mean that I will be as easy to enslave". Palpatine gave a sadistic smile and beckoned the boy closer. Luke approached, warily, his senses stretched out but still able to hold up his shields.

"You are powerful" Palpatine said, amused.

"Power means nothing" Luke retorted, "it is a term used by people who are hungry to strengthen what they have already achieved". Luke looked out one of the windows at the starry sky.

"Concerned for your Rebel friends?" Palpatine inquired, evilly.

"I already know your plans, Your Highness" Luke retorted. He gave the Emperor a calm look that met his surprised one; "your mental shields are lacking. I know that you let the Alliance know about the Death Star and your presence on board; you want them to attack but you will fail. Your overconfident is your weakness".

"And your faith in your friends is yours" Palpatine sneered, digusted. Luke looked at him with a half smile much like the smirk of his father.

"Think of it as you want" Luke replied. He turned and looked out the window and watched the Rebel Fleet appeared; Luke reached out, unbeknownst to the Emperor but not to his father, and touched Wedge's mind. Luke watched with trimuphant as Wedge and the other fighters steered clear from the Death Star. Palpatine was enraged that he could feel nothing from the younger before him so he began to taunt him.

"I'm afraid that this battle station is very safe from your pathetic friends" Palpatine taunted. "Right now, your friends on the Forest Moon are walking into a trap; I'm afraid that the shield generator will be very much in tact". Luke stiffened and Vader felt a glimmer of fear for the people of the Rebellion but also for someone else. But as Vader tried to discover what, his son slammed down on his shield and gave a look in his direction that warned him to stay out. Palpatine pressed a button on his throne; "Commander . . . You may fire when ready". Luke looked at Palpatine and then at Vader but turned his attention back to the battle occuring before him; Luke took a deep breath and stretched out his senses. Wedge was fine as was Lando; Han and Leia and Chewie did seem to encounter some trouble but Luke knew that they wouldn't fail. Luke needed to help the Rebellion from where he was. Luke noticed that the Death Star was powering up, he also noticed that it was currently aimed at the Medical Frigate.

Without warning the Death Star fired and also with out warning the Medical Frigate dropped from it's position saving itself and the lives aboard. Luke caught the window ledge to keep himself from falling over and pressed his artifical hand to his mouth trying to keep himself from throwing up. He had never tried to move something that big; Luke caught a glimmer of concern from his father but did nothing and straightened his back. He looked at the Emperor and at Vader, he knew the Emperor was furious with him and he caught a hint of pride from Vader. "The Rebel Alliance will be crushed" Palpatine said.

"We will see" Luke said.

Palpatine's rage finally exploded and before Luke could defend himself, Palpatine viciously slapped the young Jedi, sending the younger sprawling. Luke wiped at his mouth and gazed up at Palpatine, who stood trembling with rage; Vader watched the Emperor warily. Luke pushed himself up and felt a pain sear right through his midsection; it was so sudden that Luke clashed at his masked stomach. A cold realization seared through him; labour had started. Apparently some of the pain slip through his shields attracting his father's attentions; Luke cut off the pain and attempted to center himself in the Force before he was knocked down over the stairs when he was caught off guard. Luke rolled out of the way as the Emperor tried to use the Sith Lightening upon the young Jedi. Luke reached out his hand and his lightsaber landed into his hand with a smack; he used his lightsaber to stave off the next round of Force Lightening. Luke was backed into a corner and his blue eyes darted around looking for an exit; Palpatine gave an evil smile and threw out his Force lightening, knocking Luke's lightsaber from his hand and caused the Jedi to cry out as the lightening danced across his skin. Luke slid down the wall, heaving and gasping; he clutched tightly to his stomach, feeling the toll of his labor on him.

"Young Fool" Palpatine hissed, angrily. "If you will not join then you will die"; Luke screamed in agony as the lightening seared pain on his nerves; Luke slid to his side and gasped. Luke gazed up at Palpatine, who was ready to prepare another attack on the last Jedi but something stopped him. Luke blinked as his father threw Palpatine away with the Force and planted himself before his son, protecting him from the wrath of the Emperor.

"Father?" Luke whispered; Vader did not answer his son but activated an all to familiar lightsaber. Palpatine glared at his former Apprentice and hissed angrily; Palpatine lashed out but Vader sliced through the frail body of the Emperor. He turned around and looked at his son, who clenched his eyes shut in pain and clutch tightly to the now large stomach. Vader dropped to his knees at his son's side, who looked up at his father.

"You are pregnant?" Vader said, shocked. His son was idiotic enough to come and face the Emperor while carrying a child; Luke nodded and cried out and hunched over. "You've begun labor". Vader slid his arms under and around Luke's legs and back and hoisted the younger man into his arms. Luke laid a weary head on his father's shoulder, basking in his father's shining Force presence. "We have to get you out of here, I believe your friends have managed to destroy the shield generator"; Vader swept from the Throne Room. Luke clenched his eyes shut and whimpered.

"I am going to castrate him" Luke hissed, angrily, "painfully and slowly!" Vader couldn't help but pity anyone that concured his son's wrath. Luke was very much like his mother, indeed.

* * *

Vader was an excellent pilot but right now, what he would give to be on solid ground. Vader fought with the controls as he tried to level out the shuttle of the robbed Imperial Shuttle; Luke lay moaning on one of the two emergency medical beds. Vader need to get his son to a medic immediately; his labor could have been compromised by the Force lightening. Luke stifled a cry and arched his back; Vader swore in Huttese as he tried to level out the shuttle. "Luke, try and hold onto something!" Vader ordered, "we're going to crash land on the planet below!" Luke, vainly, tried to grab something to hold but couldn't. Vader pushed way from the controls and moved to his son, throwing himself over his son and wrapped his strong arms around the slighter body and cocooned them within the Force. Luke clung to his father, adding his own Force abilities into mix; both Skywalkers lost conciousness as the shuttle slammed into the Planet surface.

* * *

Vader came too as darkness faded from his senses; he pulled away from Luke, who too was regaining conciousness. Vader rubbed at his eyes and halted . . . Eyes? Vader pulled his hand away from his face and gazed at it in amazement; Luke blinked his eyes and gazed upward at the strikingly similar face to his own. "Father?" Luke asked, shocked, "what happened?"

Vader couldn't tell his son how he had regained what was thought lost to him. He sat up and looked to Luke before going pale; blood was seeping into the blankets beneath his son's body and Luke was several shades paler then before. Vader hoisted his son into his arms and emerged from the wrecked Shuttle; he looked around, his Force Senses coming in contact with another Force Presence. "Leia" Luke whispered, painfully, "Father, head for that Presence, it's my sister". Vader almost dropped Luke but moved through the underbrush toward the presence; he could feel Luke shivering in his arms from the blood lose.

"I swear I'll castrate him" Luke muttered, darkly then bit his lip to prevent screaming in agony. Vader reached out and took some of his son's pain as his own and continued to trudge through the underbrush toward his daughter's Force Presence.

* * *

Wedge Antilles scanned the crowd, looking for Luke. He jumped as he felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Leia standing at his side. Han was just behind her with Chewie; Wedge could practically feel the worry rolling off the trio but knew they couldn't help but be worried. Luke had yet to show up after the destruction of the Death Star.

"You honestly don't think he --- Leia?" Han inquired, looking at the dark-haired woman. Her dark eyes were trained into the night foliage, as if she could see something that no one else could see. "Leia, what is it?"  
"I ---- It's Luke" Leia said, "I can feel him. Han, something's wrong!" The crowd suddenly went silent as a tall man with greying blonde hair emerged from the darkness carrying Luke in his arms; "Luke!" Leia ran toward him, Han and Wedge with Chewie and everyone following. "Luke, are you --- what in the Force!" Eyes gapped at the large swollen stomach that Leia knew wasn't supposed to be here.

"Is there a Medic?" questioned the Man, frantically. Leia snapped up looking at an older replica of Luke; "please, Princess, is there a Medic?"

"Yes, Medic!" Leia shouted, "we need a Medic!" Two medics came running, both carrying their medical kits.

"What happened?" questioned one of the medics.

"He's in labor" snapped the man, "what does it look like". He pushed passed them and head into a hut that an Ewok was beckoning him too; Luke reached out and snagged Wedge's Jumpsuit. Blue eyes met Blue eyes.

"Remind me to severely hurt you when this is all over, Wedge" Luke said, calmly. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut; the man brought him into the hut before being shoved out by the medics. All eyes turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Just who are you?" Han questioned.

"Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father".

"But Luke's father is dead!" Leia protested, "Vader murdered him".

"He tried" Anakin replied, sourly, "but I'm a little harder to kill". His eyes, much like Luke's, turned Wedge, who shifted uncomfortably. "You better treat him right is I have to say". Wedge nodded frantically. Anakin turned to look at Leia, his eyes saddening. "You look so much like your mother".

Leia frowned in confusion. "My Mother?"

"I take it you weren't told" Anakin said, "not surprising. Luke was told I was dead, why wouldn't you be told".

"Told what?' Han said, impatiently.

"That she is my daughter" Anakin replied, "Luke's Twin sister". Leia gapped as did everyone else.

* * *

Luke gasped and heaved as he attempted to deliver his child; the medics had removed his pants and under clothes and covered his lower body with a blanket. "Use the Force, my ass!" Luke panted, clenching his eyes shut, "Obi-Wan, if you weren't dead already I'd kill you!" A painful contraction ripped through his body and Luke couldn't help but scream in pain. "Wedge, You're a Dead Man! Do you hear me, Dead!" Luke could hear nervous chuckles coming from outside.

"Easy there, Commander" soothed one of the Medics, "swear at your boyfriend later, we have a baby to deliver".

"Ignore him" said the other, this one female. "Swear all you like, helps with the pain". She disappeared then reappeared, having snagged his father and Wedge; "seeing how, you Flyboy, are the soon to be Daddy, you get to help with his Labor". Wedge sat at Luke's side, offering one of his hands to the blonde Jedi; Anakin was directed to the other side of Luke. "Now, Commander, I want you to try and take some deep breathes alright, this will help when you've got to push the baby out".

"Sithspawn and Bantha Fodder" Luke swore. Anakin and Wedge helped Luke to sit up when the male Medic ordered them too.

"On the count of three, Commander, I want you to start pushing" ordered the Medic, "understand".

"Yeah, yeah . . . gotcha, three" Luke muttered, he looked at Wedge; his blue eyes promising death. "I'm having you castrated, Wedge, really I am".

"Three, push!"

Luke bit down and pushed, clenching his father's and lover's hands tighter. Luke gasped for breath and rested against his father, panting. "You're doing great, Commander" encouraged the female Medic. Luke gave her a dirty look but flinched from the next contraction.

"Push, Commander, Push".

"What in the Force-saken Galaxy do the Fwup you think I'm Doing!" Luke shouted, "A Lap Dance!" Several snickers came from outside; "If I have to come out there, I'm swear I'm gonna kill Someone! That includes You too, Wedge!"

"Why am I getting the death threats?" Wedge said.

"You are the father" Anakin said, "deal . . . Padme swore me out when she was delivering our children". Luke groaned and pushed, clenching his eyes shut.

"I see the head!" exclaimed the male Medic. "I just need one last push, Commander, just one". Luke nodded, sweat clinging to his face and hair; he bit his lip and gave one final push and felt the life-form growing within him slid free and he fell back, heaving and gasping. The small form was placed on his chest and gazed down at the baby.

"Congratulation, Commander" said the female Medic, "gotcha yerself a beautiful bouncing baby boy". Luke laughed and looked at Wedge, who looked in awe at the baby, who was blinking big blue eyes. "Alright, may I have a name so I can do up a birth certificate?"

"Benjamin . . . Benjamin Anakin Skywalker-Antilles" Luke said, smiling. He pressed a kiss to his new son's head. Wedge grasped his hand and pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead. Anakin smiled at his new little grandson; "you can let Leia and the others in . . . I want them to see him". The Medics nodded and the male left; Leia, Han and Chewie with Lando, Artoo and Threepio came in. Leia sat at their father's side and looked at her twin.

"Oh, Luke, he's beautiful" Leia whispered, touching the tiny head of her new nephew. Han leaned over Leia's shoulder and smiled at the younger man.

"Congratulations, Master Luke" Threepio said, happily. Artoo beeped and whistled; "Artoo expresses his congratulations as well, Sir".

"Time to get this little fellow washed up" said the female medic, reaching in and lifting the baby into her arms. She moved only a few feet away and began to wash up the newest edition to the Skywalker Family; after several minutes, Benjamin was placed back into his father's arms.

"What's he's name?"

"Benajmin Anakin Skywalker-Antilles" Luke replied, "after the two most influencal people in my life".

"Well, we're already celebrating the defeat of the Empire might as well celebrate the birth of the first child to live in peace" Han said. One of Rogue stuck their head in, Dack was all grins.

"Guys, you've got to see this!" The group shift to the window where Fireworks exploded outside; Luke looked at Wedge, who smiled and leaned forward catching Luke's lips. Luke pulled back and gave Wedge his dazzling smiled.

"And just think, you've still got to met my grandfather and aunts and uncles and cousins" Luke said. He laughed as Wedge turned several shades of white, inquiring several questions of concerns. "Oh, he'll be alright . . . he just didn't realize how big this family really is". Anakin smiled at that and the confusion of his daughter.

"I'll explain later".


	2. Home at Last

Disclaimer: Same as the first

* * *

Naberrie Estates, Naboo . . .

Eight Months later . . .

Jobal Naberrie sat with Anakin watching his grandchildren sit amongst the beautiful gardens. Luke's young son, Ben, resting in his father's arms but stared around in curiousity. Not that far away, Han and Wedge were having some argument or another about the upcoming wedding of Han and Leia. Luke and Wedge had their wedding ceremony not that long ago here at the estates; nearby, Chewie played with the young Naberrie children with Threepio and Artoo. Padriac Naberrie bounced his newest child on his lap chatting it up with his brother-in-law while his elder sister, Sola, chatted with his wife.

"I cannot express how glad I am that you've brought Little Luke and Leia here, Anakin" Jobal said, looking at his late daughter's husband.

"Luke and Leia along with their friends needed a reprieve from that blasted War" Anakin said, softly. Jobal reached over and touched the younger man's hand.

"And you don't?" Jobal inquired, softly. "I always suspected that Padme was right about you. She would be very pleased to see that you've come back". Anakin gave his father-in-law a watery smile; Luke came up the stairs toward the veranda where his father and grandfather. "Something the matter, Luke?"

"Oh no, I thought you two might enjoy Ben's company?" Luke said, handing his young son over to his father. Anakin cradle the fragile body of his grandson close to his chest and smile at the baby boy. Luke smiled and leaned against the railing watching his father and son. Anakin ran a hand over Ben's head, feeling the silky texture of his black hair; bright blue eyes studied Anakin's face.

"It's about time that I got a grandson" Jobal said, "to many granddaughters. Four from Sola, three from Padriac, two from Pooja and one from Ryoo". Luke smiled at his grandfather.

"Well, you're going to have to put up with one more, I'm afraid" Luke said, drawing looks from his grandfather and father; "Wedge and I are due to have our second child in nine months".

"How many to you two plan on having?" Anakin asked, shocked.

"Truthfully?" Luke inquired, "two more. Wedge wants a big family". Luke shrugged his shoulders and looked to where his husband stood arguing with his soon-to-be brother-in-law; Leia was watching the scene very amused. "Well, I'm off to save Wedge from Han". Luke headed over the veranda and propelled him into Wedge's arms and grinned up at the dark haired pilot.

"Do you think that Wedge and Luke will stay here?" Jobal inquired, "Padriac's moving into the City and well-----". Anakin shifted his grandson.

"I think you'd have to pull Luke and Wedge off Naboo and they're probably never going to go willing" Anakin admitted; "it would be a wonderful place to restart the Order".

"Order?"

"Luke and I are planning to rebuild the Jedi Order" Anakin admitted, "only it's going to be modified of course". Jobal nodded; the Galaxy really did need the Jedi to keep the peace and he only hoped that Luke and Anakin were cut out for the work ahead of them.

"Well, you can use the Estates as the starting point in this".

"Thank you, Jobal" Anakin replied. Ben gave a squeal and gurgled up at his grandfather; "oh, and what are you so happy about, Ben?" The baby cooed and gurgled at his grandfather.

"Really, well, that's interesting" Anakin replied. He lifted his grandson up and rubbed his nose against the baby's nose and laughed as the large blue eyes turned in to watch.

"So, what do you think Luke and Wedge are going to name that baby when she arrives?" Jobal inquired.

"Luke's been hinting to the name Padme Shmi" Anakin replied, "Wedge's only comment when I asked if he had any input was that Luke's the one that carries them, he's the only one will name them".

"Padme Shmi" Jobal said, "pretty name".

"His mother's and grandmother's names, of course it will be pretty" Anakin said, he leaned back and watched his children run around after their cousins, laughing and playing. Wedge grabbed Luke around the middle and whirled him around; Luke wrapped his arms around his neck and laughed. Han was currently tickling Leia with the help of Pooja's daughter. All was right in the world; Anakin could feel the weight of his past lifting from his shoulders. He was finally home.


End file.
